


Swapped

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Everyone gets an hour to swap bodies with their soulmates, and they have time to collect clues to their soulmate's identity, but things aren't that simple for Stoffel...





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).



> Enjoy <3

“Stoffel!” Max jumped on to his bed, and Stoffel shoved his text books out of the way as Max sprawled out. “It happened, I just swapped bodies with my soulmate.”

His grin was so wide that it looked like his face would split in two, and Stoffel forced a smile on to his face, hoping that he looked happy for him.

“What was it like?”

“It was such a rush, I felt like I’d jumped out of a plane, and then I was there, seeing what they see.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“Madrid.” Max fidgeted with his phone, and Stoffel saw a glimpse of what he’d been searching for.

Flights to see his soulmate.

Stoffel was jealous, his little brother Max was barely fifteen and already he’d swapped with his soulmate.

But he didn’t let the disappointment show, it wasn’t fair on Max, and it wouldn’t bring him any closer to his own soulmate.

“I really want to go to Madrid, but there’s no way mum and dad would let me go alone.” Max pouted, fluttering his eyelashes, making Stoffel snort in laughter.

“Of course I’ll come with you, but you’ll have to wait to the summer break, I can’t miss any of my exams.”

“You are the best big brother.” Max rushed in for a hug, and Stoffel felt so short compared to his lanky brother, and Max wasn’t even done growing yet.

“I‘m your only brother.”

Max smiled as he rushed out of his room, no doubt off to tell all his friends that he’d just swapped, and Stoffel tried to focus on his text books, but he couldn’t stop wondering when he’d meet his soulmate.

***

Six weeks later, Stoffel was confident that he’d passed all his exams, and he couldn’t help but be happy for his little brother who was buzzing with excitement.

People swarmed around them in the airport, and Max texted away, telling his soulmate everything as Stoffel listened out for their flight announcement.

They had told their parents that they were going to Madrid, but they’d both conveniently left out the part about Max’s soulmate.

Usually people didn’t swap until they were at least eighteen, and they knew that their parents would say that Max was too young to be worrying about soulmates, but the longer Max waited to meet his soulmate the harder he would be to find.

Plus, this was going to be their first ever bros only trip, and Stoffel was excited to have freedom without their parents watching over them.

“Are you excited?”

Max’s grin said it all, he was bursting with happiness, and even Stoffel found himself smiling, Max’s happiness pushing out the jealousy that he felt.

He was a good big brother, and that meant supporting his baby brother when he met his soulmate in real life.

*

Max had insisted that he didn’t need a chaperone, but Stoffel couldn’t turn big brother mode off.

He was sat looking over his menu at Max’s table like he was a secret agent in a spy movie, and he picked at his tapas as he glanced at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d arrived barely twenty minutes ago.

Max looked serene, watching the people walking by the window with a smile on his face, and Stoffel couldn’t believe he was calm.

His stomach churned, and he sipped at his beer, but it didn’t settle his nerves.

He glanced over at Max’s table, Max’s soulmate still hadn’t arrived, and he would only be leaving him alone for a minute.

Stoffel gave Max a knowing nod, an unspoken request for him to stay here until he returned, and Max waved his hand as though he was shooing him away, his smile never fading as he waited for his soulmate.

Stepping into the bathroom, Stoffel felt conflicted, but Max was a sensible kid, he wasn’t going to run away with his soulmate while he was in the bathroom.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he grimaced when he saw his clammy pale skin and bloodshot eyes.

He’d had a long few weeks, a lot of exam stress and energy drinks, and it had clearly caught up with him.

At least now he had a few days off to kick back and relax.

Well, once Max had met his soulmate.

Stoffel snorted in laughter, even when he was supposed to be chilling he couldn’t stop worrying about Max.

There was no time off from being a big brother.

Splashing his face with water, he hoped that the cool droplets would help him feel more human, but he couldn’t shake the warmth that was burning inside him.

Gasping for air, he held on to the sink as the room started to spin, making him feet motion sick, and he slumped to his knees as green spots danced in front of his eyes.

His last thought was of his baby brother, and then everything went black.

*

Stoffel woke with a jolt, his body feeling strange, and he tried to sit up, but gravity was too strong for him.

He looked around, but everything was blurry and out of focus, like an old tv when it got stuck between two channels, mashing together two pictures with unpredictable results.

This was nothing like Max had described, but he knew that the soul swap was different for everyone, and he had only a limited time to gather clues about his soulmate.

Taking a breath, he felt the room spin around him, and he assumed it was from the soul swap. He had no idea how many thousands of miles his soul had travelled in the blink of an eye.

He wondered where he was, and what his soulmate was doing with his body.

Max.

His heart pounded, and he hoped that Max would be okay without him for an hour.

Stoffel reached down to see if his soulmate’s wallet was in his pocket, it was how Max had got a name for his soulmate, and it would be the easiest way to find his soulmate in real life.

His arm felt strange, like he’d slept on it, and he struggled to move it with any coordination, flailing aimlessly until he admitted defeat.

The surface he was lying on was simultaneously hard and soft, comfy and painful, and he thought back to some of the beds he’d stayed on in youth hostels and low-end hotels. They always had beds that were comfy only in one specific position, and agony the rest of the time.

Stoffel was starting to think that he’d end up just lying here for an hour, unable to gather any clues about his soulmate, before returning to his own body to wonder what could have been.

And then he heard a voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi?” Stoffel reached out, hoping that he could feel the person talking to him. They sounded so close, as though they were whispering in his ear, and he squinted as he tried to make sense of the blurry view in front of his eyes.

He focused real hard on making his mouth move, thinking of the words and hoping that his soulmate’s body would say them out loud.

“What’s your name?”

“Kevin.” There was a pause, a crackle of static electricity running through his, well his soulmate’s, body before the next word filtered through. “Marcus.”

Was his soulmate sick? Injured? Drunk?

He tried to take a step, but his body was uncooperative, and he rolled off the bed, stumbling to his knees as he reached out to steady himself against the wall.

Air rushed around him, and he looked up to see someone standing over him, but he couldn’t make out their face, or even what hair colour they had, no matter how much he squinted.

The woman was saying something to him, but he didn’t understand, and the only word that he recognised was the name Kevin, clearly she was talking to his soulmate.

It wasn’t German, but it sounded similar, and he tried to remember as many of the sounds as he could, so that he had at least a language to try and narrow down his soulmate’s location.

“Where are you?” Stoffel knew that he didn’t have to say it out loud, he was hearing his soulmate’s voice in his mind, or was it their mind?

“Ros-” static crackled in his ears and Stoffel tried to focus on the sounds “-umla.”

Stoffel had never head of the place, but he kept storing all the bits of information, hoping the pieces would allow him to find his soulmate’s social media as easily as Max had found his soulmate.

“What’s going on?” The voice sounded different to earlier, more breathless if that was possible when they were just a soul.

“We’ve swapped,” Stoffel said, but he wasn’t the only one talking, his soulmate answered his own question.

“We’re soulmates.”

“Yes.” Stoffel could feel his soulmate’s happiness, and he hoped that he was smiling.

The woman was helping him back to bed, and he got a glimpse of an older woman, probably a similar age to his mother. It was a safe bet that this was his soulmate’s mum, and hopefully he hadn’t worried her too much.

He could feel his time running out, his stomach churning as it had before his soul had been whisked away, and he wanted to know one last thing about his soulmate.

“What do you look like?”

“Typical Viking, blond hair and blue eyes.” The words echoed in Stoffel’s mind, reminding him of a bad landline connection, and he pictured an angelic smile with sleepy blue eyes.

He watched his blurry vision fade away, and he knew that his time was over.

Hopefully he had enough information to find his soulmate once he was back in his own body.

*

Stoffel blinked, squinting as a white light blinded him, and he heard a beeping sound in the distance, like a truck reversing, only more annoying.

Someone held his hand, and he gave them a squeeze, his eyes falling shut as the dizzy feeling returned. The smell of antiseptic lingered, and Stoffel had a horrible feeling that he was in a hospital of some sort.

“Is he going to be okay?” Max sounded so young and Stoffel felt awful about causing him such pain.

“He’s going to be just fine, he just needs some rest.” The nurse sounded kind, and Stoffel tried to say thank you, but the words came out slurred. “You just rest now, and I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.”

“Thank you.” Stoffel’s voice was croaky, his mouth dry, and a cough rattled through his chest.

A straw was pressed to his lips, and he took a sip, the cool water clearing his head and bringing the world into focus as he saw Max, and a handsome young man with a mane of lush black hair that swished around his ears.

Stoffel had seen photos of Carlos, but they didn’t do him justice, and he smiled before wincing in pain, Max reaching out to hold his hand.

“You met your soulmate.”

“Yes.” Max blushed, and Carlos rested his hand on his knee, offering him comfort as he cuddled in

“You two are cute together.”

They blushed on cue, and Stoffel smiled, he had done his job as big brother, embarrassing Max.

“What happened? I came into the bathroom and you were unconscious.”

“I swapped.”

Max’s mouth hung open, his eyes unblinking as he stared at him.

“That’s why you fainted?”

“Yeah, it was really strange, I couldn’t move in my soulmate’s body, but I could hear their thoughts.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“Kevin Marcus.” Stoffel smiled as he said their name, but Max had more questions, and he wasn’t patient at the best of times.

“Where do they live?”

“Ros-oom-la.” Stoffel sounded out each syllable, hoping that it would spark a memory, but it wasn’t a place that he’d ever heard of.

Max reached for his phone before freezing with his hand half in his jeans pocket.

“We had to turn our phones off when we came in.”

“It’s okay.” Stoffel managed a weak smile, he was just glad that Max was here for him.

Max’s eyes went wide as he scanned the room, his tongue poking out between his lips as he focused, and he pounced on the chart that was hanging on the end of his bed.

He glanced around before unclipping the pen, and he tore out the first sheet of paper on his chart before scribbling on the back of it.

Max made a list of everything that Stoffel could remember, but it was a short list, and he could see Max’s frown growing every time he answered a question with ‘I don’t know.’

“You don’t know a lot about your soulmate apart from a name, a place, and their hair and eye colour.”

“That should be enough?” Carlos asked, his eyes filled with hope, and Stoffel was glad that someone was trying to be positive.

“How hard can it be to find a blond-haired blue-eyed guy in a Scandinavian country?”

Stoffel snorted in laughter, he had the worst luck. Not only had he fainted after his soul swap, but he knew next to nothing about his soulmate.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll help you find him.” Max reached out to hold Stoffel’s hand, and he was glad that at least he had his baby brother on his side.

***

One year later, Stoffel was no closer to finding his mystery man, and he had been busy getting ready to study abroad.

Copenhagen more precisely.

He wanted to say that his decision wasn’t influenced by his desire to find his soulmate, and he had looked at other universities that offered a masters in architecture. But none of them were as good as Copenhagen, and he couldn’t pass up the chance to be surrounded by historic buildings.

“Are you excited?” Max stuck his head around the door, before stepping around the piles of books and clothes that were waiting to be packed.

He found the only clear space in the room to sit down, balanced awkwardly on the small bedside table, and Stoffel leant against the wall, glad for a break from packing.

“You’ll be glad to have an easy way to see Carlos,” Stoffel whispered, and Max’s blush said it all. That was exactly what he’d been hoping for when Stoffel moved out.

Max still hadn’t told their parents about his soulmate, but now he had the perfect excuse to sneak off and see Carlos while Stoffel covered for him.

“You didn’t answer my question, are you excited to finally leave home?”

Stoffel smiled, as Max had got taller, he’d ended up playing big brother more and more, and Stoffel wasn’t sure how to change their relationship back to how it used to be. He was sure that Max acting more grown up after he met his soulmate wasn’t a coincidence.

“Earth to Stoffel?”

“Yes. I’m going to miss you guys, but I can’t wait to have my own place.”

Max seemed satisfied with his answer, and Stoffel wished that he could tell him the truth.

He was jealous of what he had, but he had no idea where to start looking for his soulmate. The swap had left him with more questions than answers, and he’d been going round in circles trying to find his mystery man on social media.

“Maybe you’ll meet your soulmate there.”

“Maybe.”

***

The drive up to Copenhagen had been long and boring, but he was excited to finally be somewhere that wasn’t home.

Admiring his new place, a small but functional shared flat, he finished putting away his things when he heard the door open, and he peeked round to see his new flatmate.

Blond haired, blue eyed, and probably a little bit Viking.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Their kind smile put Stoffel at ease, and he stifled a yawn, a mumbling his apologies as he yawned again.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee?”

“I’d love a coffee.”

“Long journey?”

“Four hours by train, but I had to get up early to pack.” He snorted in laughter, and Stoffel nodded in agreement.

“I trusted my baby brother to pack for me because I was so bored of it all.”

“How old is he?”

“Sixteen, so he’s not really a baby any more, and he’s already taller than me.” Stoffel smiled, his small talk skills were rusty but he knew that he should make the effort if they were going to be living together this year.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes, two younger brothers, I’ll show you a photo when you sit down.”

Stoffel made coffee for both of them, and it wasn’t until he sat down on the small shared sofa that he realised he hadn’t introduced himself.

“I’m Stoffel.”

“Marcus.” He took a sip of coffee the second that it was in his hands, smiling as the warm liquid brought colour to his cheeks. “Thank you.”

They drank in silence, the question hanging in the air like a mass of grey clouds moving in to cover a clear blue sky.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Marcus asked, blurting it out as though he wanted to get it over and done with.

“No. I swapped with them, but I haven’t found them yet.” Stoffel compressed his lips, he already told Marcus more than he’d told his friends, and there was something about him that made Stoffel feel like he could tell him anything.

“Same here.”

The silence was deafening, and Stoffel fidgeted with his now empty coffee cup, but thankfully they were saved by the sound of keys rattling in the lock, and they both watched the door intently, curious to see what their other flatmate looked liked.

A blond angel strolled into the room, his cheeky smile shining out as he ran his fingers through his hair, showing off his nicely toned arms, and the tattoos that were covering them.

“Hi, I’m Kevin.”

Stoffel froze, his heart pounding as he wondered what the odds were that he could meet his soulmate here.

“Kevin Marcus?”

“No, Kevin Magnussen.”

“Oh.” Stoffel heard the disappointment in his voice, and he blushed in apology. “Sorry, it’s my soulmate’s name.”

It seemed like since he had swapped with his soulmate he’d met an endless stream of Kevins, and Marcuses, but none of them were his soulmate.

Kevin slung his bag down on the small coffee table, and he pulled out three beers with an angelic grin, the light glinting off his stubble and making him look like a boozy Santa Claus.

“I think we should have some house rules, and the first one is – no talking about soulmates.”

Everyone raised a beer to Kevin’s suggestion, all of them smiling as the bottles clinked together, and Stoffel was relieved to have a space where he didn’t have to worry about finding his soulmate, or explain to strangers what he was doing to find them.

Stoffel already knew that he was going to be good friends with his flatmates, and he held his beer up for a second time.

“To new friends.”

“New friends.”

***

Stoffel had settled in to his new life without having to try. Marcus and Kevin were easy to be around, and it was nice not having to explain sleeping in until two p.m. or coming home drunk at dawn.

But the best thing was having friends to chill with at the end of a long day, and he came home to the smell of warm pizza waiting for him.

“How was your exam?”

“Not too bad, but it was so long and boring.”

“Beer?” Marcus opened one, the foam bubbling over, and he caught it with his mouth, smiling as Kevin grinned, clearly enjoying the show that he was putting on. “I’ll get you a fresh one.”

“It’s fine.” Stoffel took the beer out of his hand, taking a big swig just to show that he didn’t mind drinking form the same bottle as Marcus, and Kevin gave him a funny look.

If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Kevin looked jealous.

Stoffel slipped his shoes off before making himself comfy on the small sofa, there was just space for the three of them because they were all skinny guys, and even then, Kevin ended up with his legs draped over his lap so that he could sit comfortably.

They watched a generic action film, and Stoffel found himself cuddling against Marcus’ shoulder, the warmth of his body lulling him to sleep after a long day.

He felt at ease surrounded by Marcus and Kevin, and he wished that he could just sleep on the sofa with them, but then the film ended, and they all shuffled off to their separate bedrooms, leaving Stoffel feeling restless.

Marcus’ soft snores echoed around the flat, and Stoffel envied his ability to sleep the second that his head hit the pillow.

He stared at the ceiling, wondering why he couldn’t sleep, but he knew the answer.

Stoffel tried to think unsexy thoughts, but his cock wasn’t deterred, and he scrunched his eyes shut, willing his hard cock to go down, but there was no way he could sleep until he’d got rid of his aching erection.

Reaching down, he felt guilt flooding through his veins as he stroked himself, trying not to think of his flatmates as he got himself off, but he couldn’t help but imagine what Kevin would look like sucking his cock, or what it would feel like to have Marcus fucking him.

He came with a gasp, his heart pounding as he heard a bed creak, but then there were more snores, and Stoffel relaxed, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face as he dreamt of what could be.

***

A flat warming party had seemed like a fun idea at the time, but now, looking at the trail of destruction through their place, Stoffel wondered what on earth they’d been thinking.

Everyone else had gone home when the alcohol ran out, leaving Stoffel to clear up alone, although from the sun peeking through the blinds, the cleaning could probably wait until he’d had some sleep.

Marcus was dozing in a chair, even hough he’d only had one beer, but he could sleep anywhere, even during a loud party.

And Kevin, he was passed out in a puddle of beer, and for the first time since he moved in, Stoffel was glad that they had slippery lino covering the floors rather than carpets.

Stoffel gave Marcus a nudge, there was no way that he could get Kevin to bed alone, and he didn’t want to leave him sleeping on the floor.

“Can you give me a hand to get sleeping beauty to bed?”

“Sure.” Marcus yawned, stretching his arms as his t-shirt rode up, and Stoffel couldn’t help but admire the faint trail of hair that ran down his toned abs.

Stoffel knelt down next to Kevin, gently shaking him, but he apart from his heavy breathing, there was no sign of life.

Rolling Kevin on to his back, Stoffel thought about dragging him to bed by his feet, but he didn’t want Kevin to have any more pain to go with the monster hangover that he was going to have when he woke up.

Marcus spared him the decision, hoisting Kevin over his shoulder as though he was a firefighter, and Stoffel whistled appreciatively, making Marcus smile as he picked his way through the pizza boxes and beer cans.

Stoffel shoved the worst of the obstacles out of hi s way, but it took a while to get Kevin to bed, and Kevin looked like an angel once he was in bed, sleeping soundly with a grin on his face.

“Should we take his clothes off?” Stoffel blushed, it sounded way worse when he said it out loud, but Marcus nodded in agreement.

“Maybe his hoodie and his jeans? So that he can sleep comfortably?” Marcus started to unzip his hoodie, and Stoffel carefully popped open the buttons on Kevin’s jeans, tactfully ignoring his hard cock that was standing proud, leaving a damp patch on his boxers as Kevin smiled in his sleep.

Stoffel managed to get his jeans over his feet when Kevin’s eyes flew open, and he felt like he’d been caught doing something wrong, even though he was only trying to help.

“We thought you’d sleep better without your jeans.”

“I love you,” Kevin slurred, his eyes unfocused as he reached out for Stoffel, and before he could blink, Kevin’s lips were on his, he rough edge to them adding to the rush as the taste of alcohol overpowered him.

“I’m off to bed, night guys.” Marcus went to leave, but Kevin reached out for his wrist with surprising coordination for a man who had to be carried to be only minutes ago, and he pulled him down into a messy kiss, the gasps and moans making Stoffel’s cock twitch as he watched in fascination.

He’d never seen anything so hot, and he covered his crotch so that Marcus couldn’t see the effect that they were having on him.

“I love you.” Kevin looked so proud of himself, and Stoffel wasn’t surprised that Kevin’s affectionate personality bubbled over into making out with his mates while drunk.

“I love you too.” Marcus snorted in laughter as he stroked Kevin’s hair, waiting for him to fall asleep before turning to leave.

Stoffel shut the door as they left, leaving Kevin to sleep it off, but he paused outside the door, wanting to say something to break the tension between him and Marcus.

“He’s a good kisser, even when drunk.” Stoffel smiled, biting on his lip as he looked up at Marcus, and he felt sparks flying through his body, their lips hovering only milimetres away as Marcus’ warm breath had him rock hard. Stoffel stroked the side of his face, delighting in the feeling of his soft blond hair as he nuzzled against his hand, and he wished that he had Kevin’s confidence to just lean in for a kiss.

But neither of them were drunk enough to make the first move.

“Night, Stoffel.” Marcus darted to his bedroom as though his jeans were on fire, leaving Stoffel confused and aroused.

He slunk back to his own room, making sure that the door was locked before stripping off, and his hand was on his cock before he had pulled the duvet over himself, frantically tugging as he rushed towards his climax, imagining what could have been if only he had been braver.

The thought of Marcus’ soft lips pressed against his own was all it took to have him coming hard, and he buried his face against the pillow, wondering how the universe could be so cruel as to give him not one, but two lovely guys who weren’t his soulmate.

***

Things had been awkward between him and Marcus for the last week. It was fine for Kevin, he had no memory of that night thanks to the shots of sambuca that he’d downed in copious quantities, but Stoffel couldn’t look at Marcus without blushing.

He’d been hiding in the library all week, but Kevin was starting to get suspicious, and he knew that he would have to head back to the flat at a reasonable time and have dinner with his flatmates.

But first, he had to make it through his economic policy class without dying of boredom, and he was on the verge of sleep when something strange happened.

Nico stood up without warning, startling everyone awake, and he looked around as though he was expecting ninjas to come flying through the windows.

“Are you okay?”

Nico looked at him with confusion, his face pale as he carefully studied the room that he was in.

“Where am I?”

“Interrupting my lecture,” the professor said, and there were a few nervous giggles as Nico mumbled his apologies. “You must be Nico’s soulmate, welcome to Copenhagen University.”

Nico’s brow scrunched up in confusion, and he went to rub at his eyes, but all he did was smudge a fingerprint over the glasses lens.

“His email should be on the front of his folder.” The professor nodded in the direction of the large green ring binder, and Stoffel shoved a pen in to mark the page before flipping the folder shut for Nico’s soulmate to see.

“Nico Hülkenberg.”

“What’s your details?” Stoffel asked. “I’ll pass them on to Nico, if you want that.”

They smiled, and Stoffel took down their name and email, wondering what Nico would think of all this when he returned. But he wasn’t the first person to swap at a really inconvenient time, and he was happy to help out a friend.

“Paul, take a seat, you’ll swap back before the class is finished.”

“Thanks,” Paul mumbled, and he slumped down into Nico’s seat, looking around as though he was unable to believe that this was really happening.

“Did I fall asleep?” Nico frowned as he took off his glasses, wiping them clean on his t-shirt.

“No, you swapped.”

“I thought it was just a very realistic dream.”

“I think you and your soulmate are going to get on well.” Stoffel snorted in laughter as he slid a piece of paper in front of Nico, and his eyes lit up when he saw his soulmate’s details.

“Thank you, I owe you one.”

“Anytime.” Stoffel smiled, but he couldn’t shake the feeling deep down in his soul, the lingering jealousy that other people got it easy when it came to finding their soulmate, when he might never find his.

It didn’t seem fair.

*

Stoffel was still in a bad mood when he got home, and it wasn’t until he stepped through the door that all the awkwardness returned.

He tried to slink to his bedroom without being noticed, but before he could lock the door behind himself, Kevin was nudging his way through, Marcus following with a blush on his cheeks.

“Talk to me?” Kevin sat down next to him on the bed, the warmth of his skin comforting as Stoffel felt guilty for worrying him.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“That’s what Marcus said, but I can tell that something’s wrong.”

“Are you telepathic now?”

“No, but I’m going to tickle you until you tell me what’s up.” Kevin grinned, and Stoffel got a flash of his devil horns as he dived in to tickle him, cornering him on the bed as he laughed hysterically, unable to avoid Kevin’s skilful hands that knew exactly where to tickle to render him immobile.

And then the tears of laughter bubbled over into sad tears, and Kevin rushed in for a hug, Marcus piling in next to him until Stoffel was surrounded by them.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Marcus said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and Stoffel leant back against his warm chest, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

“I know we said no talking about soulmates, but this guy in my class, Nico, he swapped in class today, and we took details of his soulmate so that they could find each other and it was all so easy.” Stoffel compressed his lips, but it didn’t stop the tears from falling, and Kevin wiped them away with his thumb, which made Stoffel cry even more.

“It’s okay.” Kevin snuggled in against Stoffel’s chest, the three of them squished together on the tiny single bed, and Stoffel stroked Kevin’s hair, the silky softness calming him as he took a deep breath.

“I just wish it could be easy for me, I hate the idea that my soulmate is out there feeling sad and alone.”

“Even if you don’t meet your soulmate, you’re not alone.” Kevin smiled, looking up at him with his big blue eyes, and Stoffel felt the lump in his throat growing again.

“I know, you two are my best friends and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Aww.” Marcus stuck his tongue out as Kevin giggled, and Stoffel felt so lucky to have them in his life.

“I think this calls for pizza and beer.” Kevin grinned, and Stoffel knew that there was no way Kevin could let a Friday night go by without having a few drinks to celebrate the end of the week.

Stoffel got a shower while he waited for the pizza to arrive, and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was lucky to have such good friends, and he would find his soulmate when the time was right.

Pulling on a pair of boxers, the air too warm to think about putting on clothes and his stomach grumbled as the smell of pizza filled the flat. He rushed through to the living room, and he was relieved to see that Marcus and Kevin had the same idea.

“It’s too warm for clothes.” Marcus lounged back in his seat as Stoffel slid in next to him, the warmth of his skin like fire against his damp skin.

“It is.” Kevin flexed his arms as he reached out for a piece of pizza, making the angel tattooed over his chest flap their wings, and Stoffel had never ceased to be amazed by how stunning Kevin’s tattoos looked.

The conversation changed to music, and films, and Stoffel was glad for the break from all things soulmate.

Marcus’ foot rested next to his, and Stoffel gave him a playful nudge, making him smile as Kevin leapt off the sofa with such force that he moved the sofa backwards.

Kevin sprinted to his room, and he returned carrying his laptop, his mischievous grin shining out.

“I’m not sure we’re quite at the watching porn together stage of our friendship,” Stoffel said, and Marcus giggled, but Kevin looked serious.

“It’s not like you to ignore a dirty joke.” Marcus nudged Kevin with his foot, but he was busy clearing the pizza boxes off the coffee table to nudge him back, and Stoffel glanced at Marcus, his eyes wide as they both sat forward in their seats.

“Are you okay?” Stoffel patted the seat next to him, but Kevin shook his head.

“We’re going to help you find your soulmate.” Kevin sat the laptop on the small coffee table, and he knelt in front of it, clicking away as he loaded up the most popular websites for finding soulmates.

“I...” Stoffel couldn’t finish the sentence, as much as he wanted to pretend that he didn’t care when he met his soulmate, he couldn’t deny the need just to know who they were.

“What do you know about your soulmate?” Marcus asked, resting his hand on Stoffel’s shoulder before heading towards the fridge, and Stoffel took a deep breath.

“Their name is Kevin Marcus.”

“Spooky.” Kevin typed away with a grin on his face, and he could tell that Kevin was getting a thrill from this. “Together we could be your soulmate.”

Marcus snorted in laughter as Kevin stuck his tongue out, and Stoffel felt a tightness in his heart.

He wished that they could both be his soulmate.

“And we swapped on August tenth, just over a year ago now.”

“August tenth?” Marcus dropped the bottle of beer he was holding, the lino stopping the glass from shattering, but the beer foamed out with explosive force, sloshing everywhere as Marcus stood frozen.

“Yes, I fainted and hit my head on a bathroom sink.” Stoffel instinctively reached up to where he had a faint scar on his forehead.

Kevin scrunched up his face in confusion, his eyes almost completely shut as he peered at the screen.

“I heard your thoughts,” Kevin said, tilting his head before looking between Stoffel and Marcus.

“Mine?” Stoffel pointed at himself. “Or his?”

Marcus opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and Kevin filled the silence.

“Both… that’s why the swap was so confusing, I swapped with both of you.” Kevin’s smile grew, and his eyes went wide as he leapt on to the sofa, catching Stoffel by surprise as he straddled him.

Kevin’s lips were locked on his, licking up every breathless gasp as he rubbed up against him, and Stoffel felt sparks flying through his body, but something, someone, was missing.

Stoffel broke the kiss, and Kevin pouted, but Stoffel could tell that he was happy for a moment to catch his breath.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Stoffel beckoned Marcus with a crook of his finger, and his grin made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Kevin sat back so that there was space for Marcus, and he looked gorgeous with his moist lips and flushed cheeks.

Marcus hesitated, and Stoffel shuffled out from under Kevin, sitting up so that there was space for Marcus to sit down next to them.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Stoffel said, kissing the side of Marcus’ neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist, and Kevin watched the two of them with a grin on his face.

“I want to.” Marcus pulled Kevin into a messy kiss, and Stoffel pawed at them both for attention, his hard cock pressing against Marcus’ back.

He realised that after all these months of longing, his dreams were about to come true, and to make it even more perfect, his two best friends were also his soulmates.

“I love you both.” Stoffel smiled, it felt good to say the words out loud, and it felt even better to hear their response.

“Love you too.” They both spoke at the same time, giggling as Marcus leant in for a kiss.

Stoffel had spent all week fantasising about his moment, and Marcus’ lips were like heaven against his own, so soft and tender, and Stoffel could have spent hours kissing him, but his cock wanted other things.

Marcus rubbed up against him, and Stoffel tried to reach down into his boxers, but the angle was awkward and he ended up nudging Kevin off the sofa, his foot slipping down and resting on the floor as he struggled to stay cuddled in next to Marcus.

“I don’t think there’s space for all of us on this sofa...” Kevin’s grin was angelic, and he fluttered his eyelashes as the tension in the air grew, until they were all thinking the same thing.

“Bed?” Stoffel kissed at the side of Marcus’ neck as he leant over to kiss Kevin, the awkward angle not enough to stop them.

“Which bed?” Marcus asked, and Stoffel realised that he didn’t have certain things that they were going to need for a night of passionate love making.

“Who has lube and condoms?”

All eyes were on Kevin, and he winked at them, his grin cranked up to maximum as he jumped off the sofa, gesturing towards his bedroom.

“It’s good to be prepared.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Marcus reached out to pinch Kevin’s bum, and Kevin spun round on the spot, standing on his tiptoes as he went in for a sloppy kiss, and Stoffel reached down to lazily stroke himself as he enjoyed the show that his soulmates were putting on for him.

“Like what you see?” Kevin’s grin had Stoffel’s cock standing to attention, and he dragged his eyes over him before wolf whistling.

Marcus smiled, reaching out for Stoffel’s hand, and Kevin dragged both of them through to the bedroom, heading straight for the chest of drawers where he fished out the lube and condoms, throwing them on to the bed with a grin.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Stoffel surprised himself with how sexual his voice sounded, but it was clear that Kevin and Marcus were loving every second of it.

“Are you going to take your boxers off?” Kevin raised an eyebrow, and Stoffel froze, his hands hovering over the waistband as he waited for someone else to make the first move.

But no-one did.

“On the count of three?”

“One two three,” Kevin blurted out, whipping off his boxers without hesitation as Marcus did the same, both of them leaping on to the bed once they were naked.

Which left Stoffel rushing to get out of his boxers, hopping around the room as one side got stuck over his foot, his soulmates both trying not to laugh as he stumbled on to the bed.

“Smooth.” Stoffel rolled on to his stomach, burying his face against the duvet so that they wouldn’t see him blush.

“We still love you, even if you need to practice your stripping skills.” Kevin stuck his tongue out, and Marcus took it as an invitation for a kiss, both of them gasping and moaning as though it was the best kiss that they’d ever experienced.

“You’re missing out,” Marcus said, reaching out to stroke Stoffel’s hair, and Stoffel sat up, nuzzling his way into the hug as Kevin and Marcus showered him with kisses.

Kissing was fun, and there was awkward fumbling as they stroked and caressed each other, but there didn’t seem to be a way for them all to have fun at the same time, and yet the occasion felt like it called for something momentous to celebrate their soul bond.

Luckily, Kevin took control.

“I want you.”

“You have us.” Marcus leant in for a kiss, but Kevin just snorted in laughter.

“I want you both, at the same time.” Kevin’s voice was low, as though he was scared that they would deny him.

“We’d do anything for you.” Stoffel sat up so that Kevin could straddle him, his body naturally positioning itself so that he was hovering over Stoffel’s hard cock, and Marcus cuddled in behind him, his cock rubbing against his as he reached over for the lube.

Stoffel captured Kevin’s lips in a gentle kiss as Marcus lubed up his fingers, and Stoffel kept his eyes open so that he could see the smile on Marcus’ face as he teased at Kevin’s hole.

“You’re so tight.” Marcus made Kevin gasp as he pushed in a finger, and Stoffel reached around so that he could help open him up, his finger sliding in next to Marcus’, Kevin tight around them as he gasped and moaned, and he couldn’t believe that Kevin would be able to take both of them.

“More.” Kevin’s chest was heaving as Marcus slid in another finger, and Stoffel waited until he had adjusted before adding another finger, Kevin hissing at the stretch, but his grin never left his face, his pleas for more getting more desperate as he buried his face against Stoffel’s shoulder.

“I think he’s ready.” Stoffel grinned as Marcus nodded in agreement.

“Want you, now.” Kevin’s voice was wracked with need, and he sounded like he would cry if he was denied the pleasure that he so clearly wanted.

Stoffel reached out for the condoms, glad that the box was already open, as he wasn’t sure that he could open the plastic wrap with his trembling fingers. He tore the little foil packet open with his teeth, making Kevin growl with lust, and he handed it to Marcus as he opened the next one, Kevin taking it out of his hands the second that it was free, rushing to roll it on to his hard cock as he gasped, the warmth of Kevin’s fingers sending sparks through his body, and he was worried that he was going to come before he could satisfy his soulmates.

Kevin’s grin was all the warning that Stoffel got, and he sunk down on to his cock with such speed that they both gasped out loud, the feeling of Kevin so warm and tight around him leaving him on the brink of orgasm.

Marcus trailed kisses down the side of Kevin’s neck as he adjusted to the stretch, and Stoffel gently rocked his hips, letting Kevin set the pace as Marcus reached down to stroke at his leaking cock.

“More.” Kevin bit at his lip as he looked back at Marcus, his deep blue eyes filled with love, and Marcus wasted no time getting into position.

His fingers teased at Kevin’s already stuffed hole, and Stoffel wasn’t sure that they’d both fit, but neither of them could say no to Kevin when he asked so nicely.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Kevin’s chest, holding him tight as the blunt head of his cock pressed against his hole, all of them holding their breath as Kevin buried his face against Stoffel’s shoulder, changing the angle and allowing Marcus to thrust in.

Kevin whimpered as Marcus bottomed out, and Stoffel pulled him into a tender kiss, comforting him with his lips as they all adjusted.

“Fuck.” Kevin’s voice was little more than a gasp, his chest heaving as he started to ride them, sparking them all into action.

They didn’t last long, which wasn’t a surprise when Kevin was so impossibly tight around them, Marcus’ cock rubbing against his inside him, and they moved as one, Kevin taking control as he chased after his climax.

Kevin’s eyes were scrunched shut, his groans getting louder as they both stroked at his cock. Stoffel felt his muscles tense, and he wanted this feeling to last forever, but he knew that it would be cruel to make Kevin wait any longer.

Marcus had the same idea, his thumb swiping over the tip of Kevin’s cock as they thrust in one last time, filling him to the hilt as he cried out in pleasure, his grin so big that Stoffel was sure he would be smiling for weeks.

Kevin’s muscles fluttered around them, pushing them both over the edge as they shuddered and twitched, each aftershock like another climax until they were all gasping for air.

The emotions bubbled over, all of them giggling as they realised what had just happened, and they held each other close, cuddled together in a heap of limbs, unwilling to be separated just yet.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Kevin sat up, forcing Stoffel and Marcus out of him as they all hissed at the loss.

Stoffel held Kevin as he slumped down against his chest, and he stroked his hair as he caught his breath, Marcus helping him to lay out on the bed.

They held Kevin close, surrounding him with love as they whispered sweet nothings, and Marcus stifled a yawn as he cuddled in closer.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Stoffel heard Kevin whisper something, but he was so quiet that he had to ask him to repeat it.

“Are you happy that we’re soulmates?”

Marcus nodded, and Stoffel felt his heart swell with love, unable to believe how lucky he was.

“I can’t imagine anything better than having my best friends as my soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
